


Good Morning to You (And You)

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: Percy's a little slow to wake up this particular morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *uses the word "form" in homage to matty mercer*

Percival wakes to find himself alone, the space in bed next to him empty but the sheets rumpled and still warm. She hasn't been up for long, then. He considers lazing for a while, possibly waiting for Vex to come back to bed to do as couples such as themselves do on warm, lazy mornings. She looks lovely in early sunlight, he's learned. Dark hair undone and practically glowing in Pelor's rays. He's not sure when he became the type of man to wax poetic about hair, but here he is.

The smell of breakfast cooking mingled with the answering sound of his stomach breaks him out of his musing. At last he decides to haul himself out of bed, grimacing at the popping of his spine (a result of too much time spent hunched over at his workbench, to be sure). In his groggy state, he only just remembers to make himself decent before existing the bedroom, barefoot and un-bespectacled. The stone tiles of the kitchen floor are cold against his feet but the slight Elven form in front of the stove, back turned, long hair over one shoulder, makes him feel warmed.

He wraps an arm around the small-framed torso and feels muscles tense in surprise. He chuckles, brushing a long lock of hair out of the way, and presses a kiss to the pointed tip of an ear. "Good morning, dearest."

He rests his chin atop the dark head of hair and sighs contentedly, still a little bleary with sleep. A moment passes and Percy can still feel the tension in the body against his. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Percy?" comes a questioning voice from behind him. Vex's voice. Most certainly not emanating from the body in his embrace.

"Oh gods," Percy says, realization dawning. When Vax turns in his arms to face him, his expression is one of stunned horror mixed with amused delight.

"I see," Vex starts, struggling to maintain a straight face but failing spectacularly. "I leave you alone for five minutes and I'm replaced!"

"With your own brother! Freddie, you dog!" Vax says with a grin before twisting out of Percy's grasp and quickly exiting the room, as is his way. Vex is positively cackling.

"Never speak of this!" Percy calls to the rogue's retreating form. Vax doesn't reply, which worries him immensely. He turns his attention back to the still-giggling ranger. "I'm not sure if anyone's told you, but the two of you look remarkably alike."

"Really? I don't see it." She leans back against the wall, seemingly recovered from her laughter by now. "I must say, I think you're the first person I've seen stun my brother into silence, even if it was only for a few seconds. Maybe you should hug him more often."

"You're lucky it was just a hug," he teases, leaning in for a kiss and earning himself a swat on the arm.

"Not true!" Vax calls from the next room. "He kissed my ears!" His sister's eyes go wide and she flattens a hand against her chest in mock offense.

"Ear. Singular. Just the one," Percy corrects, taking her by the shoulders and dipping his head to kiss both of hers. She reciprocates with a quick press of lips to his jawline before crossing the room to rescue her brother's abandoned breakfast.

"Perhaps you should remember to wear your glasses?" She suggests with a glance back at him over her shoulder.

"Perhaps." He follows to wrap his arms around her from behind, certain this time that he's holding the correct twin. "Neither of you will ever let me live this down."

He says it with complete certainty, no hint of a question in his voice. He doesn't see but he can practically hear her wicked grin.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sayin Percy's been running around without his glasses a lot lately.


End file.
